I Will Rule The World
by MKBunny
Summary: This is a stupid story about Moth ruling the world. Rated for killing. REWRITTEN!


What's up ya'll! MKBunny here, and I'm doing major editing, or just getting rid of some of my older stories, 'cause they really suck. So I'm editing this one. I plan on making it long, and more understandable. Anyway... hope you get a kick out of it, and now that it doesn't suck, I expect no flames. Got it, good ;.) (Isn't that just a cute mole?)

Disclamer: Michael Buckley owns Sisters Grimm. I don't, but I did kidnap Puck. He's funny ;D

* * *

"Ha! Ha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE WORLD, IT'S MINE, ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, IT'S ALL MINE!

There they sit, one overjoyed girl and one annoyed boy, sadly, both ruling the world, one of them unintentional.

These people are none other than Puck and Moth, the fairy prince and his crazy ex-fiancee. This strange scene came to be, by various events that no one really has an explanation for...

"Damn you, Sabrina. I was the person Puck was suppose to be with for eternity. You and the other stupid Grimms had to take him away from me. DAMN YOU, SABRINA GRIMM!

Moth, yet again, was taken down by Sabrina. This time, she tried to get Puck to come back to be with her. A sad way of doing so, really. She 'tried' to teach a herd of about 30 cows to trample the Grimm house, destroying the whole place, leaving Puck with no where to go, besides to come with her and they can finally be together. That's what she had planed.

What really happened was she commanded the cows to move, and they never did. Finally after 3 hours of pushing, yelling, and sad cow abusing, she got them to outside the Grimm house. She then commanded the cows to charge at the house, and they fell asleep. after yelling at them for another few hours, the cows disappeared, leaving Moth angry at Sabrina for telephoning them, leaving them at the moment they are at now.

"Oh, get over it, Moth. No one's trying to take Puck away from you. You're just stupid and annoying. I think you should just face the facts, and get over yourself," Sabrina said as she entered the Grimm household.

Moth was now at her house, planning so very hard to finally get her revenge. This time she will be smarter and really think, something she has never done before. This time she will note all the details that show up. She would think of the most epic, surefire plan, in all of epic, surefire plans in the entire world. The start of her plan is to kidnap the Granny. This will then lure the blonde she so very much hated. She will then give Sabrina all she ever wanted. This will make them best friends, and will allow Sabrina to be open to anything. Then she will then kill Sabrina, when she least expects it, giving her an all excess pass to the fairy boy. And why stop there. With the savior of the world, Sabrina Grimm, gone, she has the whole world to cause chaos on. The world was hers.

* * *

"Granny Relda, Granny Relda?" Daphne was panicking as Sabrina was trying to calm her down, while in reality, Sabrina was freaking out too. The old lady was missing, and something about this moment in question, was really fishy, not like the other times she was missing. They looked all over Ferryport Landing, asking everyone they knew if they saw Granny, which none of them had.

As Sabrina was trying to relax Daphne, Puck came running up to them, face red and sweaty from running around.

"I just saw Moth… Moth… huh huh… running off…off with the old lady" Puck said tired, and out of breath.

"Moth? I thought I told her to give this act up." Sabrina was getting angry. "Let's just go find her and get Granny back." Something then dawned on Sabrina. Moth kidnapped Granny... and they didn't know about it until now. "I have to say though, this time she's done pretty good. I had no clue where Granny was," Sabrina said.

* * *

As Sabrina, Daphne and Puck went to look for Moth. Because of Moth's bad stealth and fighting tactics, she come up to them out of no where.

What happened next, though, surprised them all the most. She surrendered.

"Sabrina, Daphne, Puck. I feel so terrible. I realized my mistake and tried to take her back, but she got attacked. I don't know who or what it was, but she died. I took your grandmother away from you, but I want to put this and everything be hind us. I want to be friends. I want to make it up with you. Please, accept my request."

Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck were taken aback. They had no idea Moth ever felt this way. Of course Granny was killed, and it was her fault, but every one deserves a clean slate every now and then.

After a few minutes of silence, Sabrina started to talk. "Okay, Moth, I'll clean you slate, and I'll let you live at our house. I want you to promise me and the others one thing though..."

While in the background, Puck was wondering what the heck Sabrina was thinking, and Daphne, being the optimist she is, was in on the plan form the beginning.

Moth, was then, sadly, make apart of the Grimm family, with Jake, now the runner of the house.

* * *

Moth being apart of the family went on smoothly for about 2 months. Puck and all the others now have complete trust in Moth. She then knew, that that was the time to strike.

"Moth, hey, do you know where Daphne, Uncle Jake and Red are?" Sabrina questioned Moth, after finding the other family member have left the house.

Moth, then turned around, holding a knife, and ran up and stabbed Sabrina, right in the heart.

"Those people are in the same place you are right now, my dear Sabrina." After she said that, Puck came down stairs and looked at the scene in front of him. He was about to attack Moth when he felt a painful shock run through his body.

"Sorry, nice try Puck. You almost got me there, but I, years ago, planted a powerful shock collar on you. All I have to do is press this button on this bracelet, and your somewhere from tickled, to as good as dead. Now I want something, and you better give it to me. I want you, control of the world, and all the things in between. If I don't get that, you'll wish I'll kill you form all the torture you'll get."

* * *

"Ha! Ha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE WORLD, IT'S MINE, ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, IT'S ALL MINE!"

As Moth was basking in her glory, she didn't notice Puck sneaking away. Next thing she new, her world was going black...

* * *

So, I hope people like the revised version. I changed the ending. This on is more violent, and more good-guy-winningish. It's a win/win ending. I love it!


End file.
